The Labyrinth of the Viel
by r.a.b. shoulda lived
Summary: What happens when Hermione goes into the Veil looking for Sirius and gets a Labyrinth and other characters... like his brother? Summary sucks, story is better
1. Good luck!

**Well even though it's a two days late, I wanted to post my new story for my birthday or around that because I have not been on for ages. Fanfiction is acting up and won't let me post my next chapter of time warp uno, so…. Yeah. Well here is a new one I thought up during MCAS (a huge statewide test for those of you that don't know) and now after two more tests, I'm finally posting. This is a crossover so I suggest that you watch Labyrinth first before you read or vise versa.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Harry Potter.**

Our tale begins with a certain frizzy haired witch a couple years after the demise of Lord Voldemort.

The war was over and many people suffered, but none more than the Order of the Phoenix. Only a few members of the order survived the Second Wizarding War. The Weasley's, though losing a prankster, inherited two new in-laws (The Brown's and the DeLacoure's). Both the eldest and youngest son had married.

Along with the Weasley's, Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, had lost and gained. He lost many but gained a wife and now has a son on the way.

Hermione Granger, it seemed had lost all. She lost her parent's in a car crash and her friends to either marriage or death. She even lost her newest best friends, Sirius and Remus. The only thing she got out of the deal was a godson (Teddy Remus Lupin) and Sirius'house/prison, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. While in Grimmauld, Kreacher finally treated her well but still had to go through a constant verbal abuse from Mrs. Black's painting.

This would all change for Hermione today.

Being a war hero who had recently broke up with her cheating boyfriend Ronald Weasley, she was sought after by many, including a certain Puddlemore United player. However, her and Oliver Wood did not last very long because they found they were better off friends. Which was why he was there today at the ministry, seeing her off.

For the past couple months, Hermione had not had much time for dating because she was constantly working at Harry's birthday present.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Minister Shackelbolt," The girl with dark hair began, but was soon cut off by the man with skin as dark as her hair _(AN/ Not being racist Emma!)

"_No need for the formalities, Hermione, they were never used before,"_

"_Ok, __Kingsley__," she accentuated his name while rolling her eyes, "I've been doing some research," _

"_Shocker," The two males in the room mumbled while rolling __their__ eyes._

"_Shut it, Olive!" The girl mumbled to her friend and turned back to the not-so-temporary Minister of Magic, "Anyways, since this bloke is the only person I haven't lost due to them gaining or losing a life. I would like to venture into the veil to get Sirius back for Harry, Sirius, hell, even me."_

_Kingsley looked intruiged and asked Hermione her plan. She explained her theory for about a half hour. And about a half hour later she was walking out of the ministry with permission to search for the ex-con, and bring back anyone else she might find._

**END FLASHBACK**

As Hermione said goodbye to Oliver for what could be the last time, they suddenly heard a large CRACK!

Kreacher stumbled forward and held something out to Hermione, "Kreacher wishes that Mistress Hermione would wear Master Regulus' locket for good luck!" He grumbled with his bull-frog voice.

"Oh Kreacher!" Hermione cried as she bent down to hug the creature (AN/ no pun intended). "Thank you, but I might not come back, you should keep it for yourself," and as she extended her arm forward to give it back, Kreacher disappeared with another CRACK!

"Oh my. Well, I'll miss you Ollie," She said as she embraced her friend.

"Come back soon, Hermione! Good Luck!"

His thick Scottish accentwast he last thing she heard as she stepped into whiteness.


	2. Meeting in the veil

**OK! I'm seriously getting annoyed. I've been trying to type this forever. Don't own anything you will recognize.**

The second Hermione fell through the veil she had to close her eyes due to the blinding light. As she walked around shielding her eyes, she walked into something. Something with arms, for this being caught her before she fell.

She moved to get away, and had, what she discovered to be a boy her age, at wand point.

He held up his arms in the universal gesture for meaning no harm. "Easy there," he said as she lowered her wand.

She went to take in his appearance as he did to her. She noted his aristocratic features, hair as dark as Harry's but grey-blue eyes like Sirius. He was wearing a green t-shirt, and jeans, along with a pair of black robes. Wizard, she decided. He looked to be about her age, maybe older.

This mystery man took in Hermione's appearance, noting not only her outfit (wearing robes similar to his, making him decide her a witch) and her pretty face (caramel eyes and chocolate curls), but his necklace residing on her sweater.

"Get that necklace off," He said, eyes going wide, "It's a horcrux! It's dangerous!"

He went to take it off for her, but she whipped out her wand before he could do anything. Realization of who she was talking to dawned on her.

"Oh wow, I have a lot of explaining to do. Where to start," she said, eyes going as wide as the man's before her.

"Yeah, why don't you start from the begining. It's the common place," he said, going from concern to the smirk trademark of his family, the Black smirk. **(AN/ i can see some of you going "oh" right now, some but not all)**

She stared at the dark haired boy for a couple of seconds, deciding whether this was a younger version of Sirius (because of the smirk) or if he truly was who she thought he was.

"Right, I know who you are but you don't know who I am, so don't bother introducing yourself," He went to interrupt that it was impossible for her to know him because he'd never met her before, but she silenced him by holding up her hand.

"I know, I know, you don't know me, but I'm getting there." It was now her turn to smirk, a nifty trick she picked up from Sirius. "My name's Hermione Granger, I am a twenty year old muggle-born witch.'The brightest witch of my age' Sirius called me. Now getting on to Sirius. I am sure you know who Sirius Black is,right?" Her smirk grew as he nodded, with a suspicious mind **(Go Elvis! Woot! lol I'm done)**

"Well Sirius is here in the veil, like you and possible many others are. I'm here to save him. And I know you probably don't know he's here because he's about twenty years older than when you saw him last."

The man stood, awestruck at how this young (well he shouldn't call her young, because, well, they are about the same age) witch, managed to know so much, but yet again, she had the horcrux, she could be working for Voldemort.

"Wait, what about the horcrux,and how do you know me, anyway. I've never even met you. Do you work for Voldemort?"

She could barely follow his rapid fire questions, because they were shot at her so fast, but, she manged. "The horcrux is finished, my friends and I destroyed all of them. How I know you will be explained in a minute, it's a longer story/anwer. I do not work FOR Voldemort, I worked AGAINST him. Besides, I told you, I'm here for Sirius, though I'll try to bring back anyone I can."

"Alright," he said growing impatient, "how do you know me. And what do you mean you 'destroyed' the horcrux, and you 'worked' against Voldemort?"

She sucked in a breath preparing for her answer. "I know you, and have this," She pointed to his locket, "because I worked against Voldemort. When I was 17 my friends, Harry, Ron, and I set out to defeat Voldemort." At his shocked look she continued, "Crazy, I know, but it had to be done. If we didn't do anything, nobody would. First we had to destroy all of his horcruxes. Two of them had previously been destroyed. Riddle's diary by Harry and the Guant ring by Dumbledore. Then Harry found Slytherin's locket at 16. Or so he thought." Both Hermione and the mysterious man smirked at this.

"So that's how you know me," he said, with an air of finally finding out a huge secret.**(AN/ More "oh" 's)  
><strong>

"Yes, Regulus, we found your fake locket." She went to take it off, and then held it out for Regulus to take, but he shook his head.

"Keep it," he said, completely serious.

"No it's yours, you should keep it," she said, her head cocked to the side as if she didn't understand.

"Fine," he said, grabbed it, from he hands, and put it in his pocket.

"Now what do we do?" she questioned a couple minutes later.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm gonna do this," he dashed over to her and put the locket back on her.

"Hey," she shouted as she whipped around to face him, "I told you to keep it!"

"And I said I wanted you to have it. I frankly, don't want much to do with it anymore, it kinda was the death of me so..."

She realized what he was saying, and also how close they were because she spun around. They were face to face.

"How sweet, what are you two up to. Regulus,who's your new friend?" A voice with a clear London accent called out from behind them.

**About time eh guys/girls. I can't believe it took me this long. I am truly sorry. I would like to thank all of you that favorited, reviewed, or alerted this story. New chapter should be up sooner than this one was, mainly because I'm coming out of writers block. See you next update**


	3. Your Wish is My Command

**Listen, I know I'm a total bitch for not updating, but if you'll forgive me it'll be greatly appreciated. KK so, I am extremely sorry and would like to get on with the story. Disclaimer;**

**Me: Do I own Harry Potter?**

**My friend Ashley: No…**

**Me: How about Labyrinth?**

**Ashley: No?**

**Me Damn it kid!**

She realized what he was saying, and also how close they were because she spun around. They were face to face.

"How sweet, what are you two up to. Regulus, who's your new friend?" A voice with a clear London accent called out from behind them.

They turned around to see a tall, blonde figure. If Hermione had looked closer she would have noticed that the man had not only one blue eye, but a green one as well.

"Lucius Malfoy," Hermione growled, she pulled her wand on the man before her. Regulus had to pull her back before she could attack the man she thought to be his cousin 's husband. But his in-law had _two_ blue eyes, and this man did not.

The blonde summoned Hermione's wand before she could hex him into the next dimension.

"Hey!" she shouted in protest, still struggling to get out of Regulus' hold. He loosened his grip so as not to hurt her, but still have a fair grip on the girl. "Hermione listen," Regulus said, struggling to keep his grip, "I don't know if Lucius ever did, but this man won't hurt you," Hermione calmed, for some reason, trusting the dark-haired stranger.

"If you are all set," the mysterious blonde interrupted, boredom written on his face, "My name is Jareth. Before I tell you anything else, I want you to know that this isn't even the beginning, grab my arm. Hermione, hesitant to go near the man, had grabbed Regulus' hand as he latched onto Jareth's arm.

It was much like apparition, the non-faes decided as they felt a familiar tug in their naval. They arrived at a cliff side overlooking a never-ending maze. In the center of the maze was a castle, fit for a king, a king of Goblins they would soon discover.

"Woah…" Hermione and Regulus mumbled at the same time. Jareth smirked at their response, "Now Ms. Granger why are you here? I don't recall snatching a child from you-"

He was cut off by Hermione's exclamation of, "You're a snatcher!"

"No I am not! I am a fae," He proclaimed proudly, "Now this is the Labyrinth. Now why are you here?"

"I am here," Hermione huffed, "to find Sirius Black, Regulus' older brother."

"Sirius…" Regulus whispered.

"There is only one other human here other than Regulus and yourself. He resides at the castle, beyond the Goblin City, at the center of the Labyrinth. I have never asked his name and I've only spoken to him once, to offer him residence at my castle. He accepted, after a fight, and he said, 'If I must, I must'."

"Ok, how do I get to him and get _out_ of here?" Hermione asked so she could get started.

"You would have to fight your way through the Labyrinth. You could, however, just leave now. I'll even you take Regulus with if he wishes," Jareth mused, the smirk had long since left his face, showing he meant business.

"No way," Hermione stood her ground.

"Very well," Jareth sighed, "If you are sure I'll tell you the rules."  
>"Positive," Hermione assured.<p>

Jareth smiled, "One; you'll have thirteen hours in which you have to solve the Labyrinth. You'll know when you have failed because of this," Jareth pointed to a clock residing in front of one of the cave side. She noted that it was like the Weasley's clock in one sense; it did not have twelve numbers (The Weasley's shows where people were, this one went up to thirteen)

"Two;" Jareth ticked off, "Even if you fail I'll allow you to take Regulus back with you, considering you will enter with him. This is again, if he wishes." Regulus smiles thinking that he would love that.

"Third; you may receive help from anyone/ thing that offers help." Jareth smirks knowing that many of his residents are the opposite of helpful.

"Lastly; anyone you find and can bring with you to the castle, can leave with you. Well I believe that about sums it up. I wish you luck and will see you soon. I will most likely drop in to see how you are doing."

Jareth disappeared with a grin, and Hermione turned to Regulus. "SO…. Do you 'wish' to help me?"

Regulus grabbed her hand yet again and nodded.

"Your wish is my command," Hermione said and squeezed his hand.


	4. Sarah Was Right

**How about a new chapter, would that please you guys? I hope so. This one's pretty short and is pretty much filler, took me 2 hours to write though. I obviously don't own any movie rights or book rights, let alone Harry Potter or Labyrinth.**

_Regulus grabbed her hand yet again and nodded._

"_Your wish is my command," Hermione said and squeezed his hand._

Hermione took a glance towards the clock, which showed that they had lost five minutes talking with Jareth. "All right, let's get moving," Regulus said with a sigh, interrupting her train of thought. Sharing a glance the pair slowly made their way down the Cliffside. The last thing they needed was an injury to slow them down.

On the last jump down, Hermione landed with a light thud, which would've led to a larger thud if Regulus hadn't caught her after stumbling a bit. For the second time that day. At the bottom fo the slight cliff, they were met with a stone courtyard.

Both of the Ex-Hogwarts students were hit with a wave of nostalgia. The courtyard strongly resembled the one leading to the Entrance Hall. Both were made of stone; from the floor, to the walls, to the statues. The only contrast to the stone was the overgrown vines slowly taking over the walls and floor.

"Now to find the entrance to this maze," Hermione started, which Regulus was quick to point out was obvious task at hand. Hermione, ever the mature one, poked her tongue out at him and walked off in the other direction.

"Hermione," Regulus called after her, "I was just joking… don't leave," he finished weakly. Fear crept into his eyes as they did when they first met and she was wearing his necklace.

The girl in question walked back over. "I was just checking the other side of the courtyard, what's the matter?" Concern shone in her eyes as his shifted from fear to sadness.

"I'm sick of being alone," He mumbled, "I don't think I could stand having to lose another person and be left alone again." He hung his head as he finished talking, a slight blush gracing his features. As soon as he finished Hermione threw her arms around him.

"I promise I won't leave you, and even If I do, it won't be until we're out of here and you have friends." She stepped back and entwined their hands and flashed a charming smile, which he returned, still slightly blushing.

He nodded and they looked around for a bit. While wandering Regulus thought about the girl whose hand was in his. Why did she make him blush? Girls never flustered him before, especially not muggleborns. While he was not prejudiced, every muggleborn he met was just amazed at the fact that she or he could do magic, while this girl (who his brother called the brightest witch of her age) used magic to save lost souls in the veil and bring back people who died with no cause. Like his brother. Like him.

After about ten minutes he sighed and shipped out his wand. He appeared to be thinking so Hermione didn't disturb him. "_Expecto Patronum,"_ he whispered and much to Hermione's shock and otter much like hers shot out of his wand.

The otter, again like hers, was very friendly. He jumped around the two a couple of times before Regulus asked it to find the entrance to the labyrinth, to which the otter replied by skipping over to a particularly vine covered patch of wall. The two sprinted over to the wall.

Up in the castle, Jareth was watching the pair with a wary eye. As he was twirling the Granger girl's wand between his fingers, he almost dropped it in shock when Regulus pulled out something very similar and produced a silvery, ghost-like otter with a select few words HE forgot the boy had his wand. And he couldn't restrict the almost –man from using it due to his own damn rules!

He now knew what Sarah meant 10 years ago when she said life wasn't fair. Oh well.

**Yeah, I told you It was relatively short. Anyways if you know, when you review, can you tell me WTF a beta is? All my work is un-beta'd and it bothers me because I think it would be much better if it was. Please Review.**


	5. I promise

Last author's note for a while. I promise. I just wanted to apologize and to tell you that I have the rest of this story planned out as close as I could without actually writing it. I even have the next chapter written, I just need to type it.

I'd really apreaciate it, though, if you could go vote on the poll on my wall. Help a sista' out! Make my life easier. Please **gives a puppy dog pout that could make Tom Riddle give in**. Thank You!


	6. Whatever Funkies Your Monkey

**Okay, here goes nothing. I'm sorry if I haven't replied to any of your reviews, because FanFiction has **_**not**_** been sending me e-mail alerts lately and it's really getting on my nerves. You have no idea how many hours I've put into planning this story in the past week. I bet you do know, however, that I don't own Harry Potter or Labyrinth. **

"Damn them and those wooden crystals," Jareth thought as he paced his royal throne room, kicking any goblin that dared cross his path. "How can I prevent them from getting that wretched man?"

"Your honor?" questioned a young woman, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Bellatrix LeStrange. "Your honor?" the resident nurse asked louder.

"Oh, what?" the fae answered a question with a question.

There was a reason she was the only woman there. The only human with a permanent residence, (Other than Sirius) infact. She was intelligent. And highly perceptive, so she knew everything that went on. "Why don't you remove this man from the castle, so when those two get her, he's not here to be rescued."

Any wizard that would've been there would've sworn it was Bellatrix Black nee LeStrange discussing battle plans with Lucius Malfoy.

"I can't believe he kicked me out of the castle!" Sirius though as he walked on. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind when I get back, royalty or not."

"'Ello!" A voice called, interrupting his thoughts. Sirius turned around and a little blue worm caught his eye.

"Did you just say hello?" Sirius asked feeling stupid talking to a worm/

"No, I said 'ello! But that's close enough." 'Whatever funkies your monkey, I guess.'

"You're a worm, aren't you?" He asked skeptically, one eye-brow raised.

"Yeah! Tha's right" 'Merlin, this thing talks as bad as Hagrid. If it weren't for the size you would swear they were related.'

Sirius rolled his eyes at his last thought. "You don't, by any chance," he looked up at the orange tinted sky, "know your way through this labyrinth, do you?"

The man looked hopeful until the worm uttered his next phrase; "Nah, I'm just a worm."

"Oh," came the grey-eyed man's intelligent reply.

"Come inside, meet the Mrs.!" The worm said to cheerfully for... whatever time it was. You lose track in this place.

"No thank you," Sirius said, trying to be polite, hoping it would get him somewhere (preferably the castle). "I'm sorry," he added at the worm's forlorn look, "I just have to solve this labyrinth but there aren't any turns, or openings, or anything; it just goes on and on!" he finished, frustrated.

The worm brightened, "Well you ain't lookin' right!" He said enthusiastically, , "It's full of openings, it's just you ain't seein' 'em!"

"Where are they," Sirius inquired as he too, brightened.

"Well there's on just across there," he motioned behind Sirius as best as he could, "right in frnt of ya!"

Sirius turned around and saw brick wall. 'What's he on?' he thought to himself. "No there isn't," Sirius stared utterly confused.

"Come inside," Mr. Worm said softly, "have a nice cup of tea."

"But there isn't an opening!" Sirius shouted, ignoring the little creature's attempt to change the topic.

"Of _course_ there is!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You try walking through it. Go on, go on!"

"But it's just. A. Wall." Sirius tried to contain his anger.

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place, so you can't take anything for granted," The worm spoke with wisdom beyond his size.

Sirius rolled his eyes (again), huffed, and turned around. He put his hands out and began to step forward, as if imitating a zombie. Shock crossed his face and a blush covered his cheeks as he discovered there was, in fact, an opening. 'Maybe the worm's not high after all' he thought as he turned to face the little blue creature once again.

"Mr. Worm," he started awkwardly and cleared his throat, "thank you that was incredibly helpful." The worm nodded in acknowledgement and Sirius turned to go forward once more. He decided to turn left.

"Don't go that way!" Mr. Worm's voice called urgently, "_Never_ go that way!" he finished exasperated.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, equally exasperated.

The worm tutted and shook his head, "If you'd have gone that way, you would've been sent straight to that castle!"

"That's what I want you ridiculous worm!" Sirius called back to where the worm was, continuing left. 'Maybe he was high after all…' Sirius thought as he walked straight to the castle.

**_**Back to Regulus and Hermione** (Hermione's POV)**_

"Cozy, isn't it?" Regulus asked me as we stepped into a narrow hallway. We were face to face, and practicly chest to chest. I side stepped and started heading to the left. "I take it you want to go left?" Regulus question as he followed me. I nodded.

We kept walking for a while. I noticed that it looked like someone sprayed glitter everywhere. I also noticed how tree roots protruded from the ground, despite the fact there were no trees around. But there was moss. Lots of it, too. That had eyes that seemed to follow you. 'Hold the phone…' I stopped short and did a double take. I squatted down to look at it better. Regulus noticed what I was looking at and blinked.

"Well you don't see that in Hogwarts' green-houses, eh?" I voiced.

"Not in my days," Regulus responded reminding me that we were from different times.

"Well, well, three 'umans in one day… that sure is new!" Came a little voice next to the moss we were studying.

"Reg, look at this! Hello!" I greeted the little blue worm.

"'Ello you two!" he responded cheerfully and Regulus nodded. "'Bout time we had a couple 'round 'ere!" I blushed and noticed Regulus did the same.

"Oh, we're not together," he said bashfully, looking down.

"Oh well," he said, disappointed, "I take it you two are lookin' for a child, eh?"

"No, actually we're-"

"Come inside, meet the Mrs.!" He exclaimed.

I frowned at being cut off and Regulus just snickered. I elbowed him and he shut up. "No thank you," I replied politely, "We're just trying to solve this Labyrinth. Do you think you could,-"

"Turn 'round, walk forward, then take a right," The worm cut me off again!

"Help…us," I finished weakly. I shook my head.

"Thank you," Reg and I said as we turned around.

Reg? Since when do I call him Reg? '_Since you fancy him'_ a voice like Pansy Parkinson's floated in my head. 'Nonsense' I brushed it off.

"Oh, that's helpful!" Regulus exclaimed as we neared a sign-post which pointed in several directions. I rolled my eyes. "What?" He asked at my eye roll.

I sighed and shook my head. "Men," I said and walked off.

"Women," I heard him mutter as he walked to catch up to me.

"I heard that, Black!" I called back to him. I heard him groan. I smirked.

I sighed as I looked at the door guards in front of us. The one on the left was red, with Peter Pettigrew's head on top, while the one on the right was blue with Remus Lupin's head on top.

"Where would you guys take us if we went through your doors?" I questioned, focusing on Remus.

"One of us leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth," Pettigrew began.

"And the other leads to-" Remus continued, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"_Ba-ba-ba-boom!_" Pettigrew interjected, in a sing-song voice.

"Certain Death!" Remus finished dramatically.

"Which one is which?" I questioned, feeling Regulus' foot tapping a couple inches from mine.

"We can't tell you," Remus answered mysteriously.

"Why not?" Regulus asked, his 'pure-blood-prat' side shining through.

"We don't know," The werewolf grimaced.

"But they do!" the rat squeaked matter-of-factly, pointing down towards the other two heads.

"Oh, then we'll ask them

Remus and Pettigrew's heads disappeared, much to my confusion. Much to my relief, two new heads took their place. One was James Potter (Harry's resemblance to him _was_ uncanny) in place of Pettigrew's and the other was Lily Evans nee Potter (Who truly was beautiful).

"No, you can't ask us," James' raven-haired head said, confusing both myself and the younger Black brother beside me.

**Again, sorry for the wait, Just so you know, this was seven pages written out. Now I'm off to get something for my sore throat. Oh, the joys of an upper respitory infection.**


	7. Family Reunion

**Yeah, I'm back. I hate to make you wait so long, but this chapter's been up for almost a month and it got two or three reviews. I actually have this and the next two chapters written, but if I don't get at least four or five reviews I'm not posting the next chapter. Once I get this one up and do the projects I have due in about seven days (that I haven't started), I'll write the next couple of chapters. Disclaimer: **

**Me: How can I write a disclaimer that's creative but still says that I don't own Labyrinth or Harry Potter?**

**My Sister: **shrugs****

**Me: You're useful.**

_**Last Time Hermione's POV**_

"_No, you can't ask us," James' messy haired head said._

"You can only ask one of us," he finished.

"It's in the rules," Lily added pointedly, "I should warn you," she added with a weary glance, "one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies." The red-head glanced at her husband with a teasing smile.

"I do not!" he protested, "I tell the truth," he said with a pointed smirk in his wife's direction. I grinned at the couple; they were so like Harry and Ginny.

"Oh what a lie, Potter!" Lily said, breathy, rolling her eyes. My grin widened; _just_ like Harry and Ginny. I could tell Regulus was growing impatient, I hope he doesn't say anything-

"All right, answer yes or no," Regulus interrupted the couple, rudely, I might add. I hit him lightly. "What?" he asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't mind him," I said and Lily and James just nodded for they had only eyes for each other at the moment. "James?" I questioned, and he looked at me, "Answer yes or no," I tried to be stern so as to avoid to become a victim of a Marauder's Joke. "Would she," I paused to glance at Lily who smiled encouragingly, "tell me and Reg," James smirked at the nick-name, and Reg smiled at me, which I returned, "That this door," I pointed at his door, "leads to the castle."

James looked confused, and then turned to look at Lily. Too bad she was looking at me, smiling. "Yes," James said, apparently not too sure of himself. Time to do what I do best.

_**Back to Sirius**_

"Alright, I've got something to say… to… you…"Sirius trailed off as he entered the throne room, for one reason;

"**I see my baby, trying hard as babe could try,**

**What could I do?**

**My baby's love had gone, **

**And left my baby blue."**

Jareth's voice rang out musically.

The ever respected Goblin King was singing in his throne room. With the goblins. To make matters worse, he was also dancing. And don't get me started on his outfit; tight pants and a poet's shirt. And a freaking necklace. 'First the high worm, then the drag-queen of a king. What next?' Sirius thought, 'my brother with a girlfriend?' He snickered at the concept, but it wasn't heard over the music.

"**Slime and snails, or puppy dog's tail"** a goblin trilled out. 'Oh this has to stop!'

"What," Sirius shouted, and got some attention. "The," the music stopped with a noise like in muggle cartoons. The Goblin King stopped singing and dancing to look at Sirius. His expression was caught between shock and rage. It was priceless. Sirius smirked, "Hell!" he finished.

"I just kicked you out!" Jareth shouted in confusion, "How did you get back already?" He muttered the last phrase as he pulled out what looked like a crystal ball from divination classes, only smaller. 'What the hell is he going to do?' Sirius thought, 'Tell me my future?' As Sirius smirked at this thought, Jareth turned the crystal into a rope and stepped towards Sirius. "Oh, shit…" Sirius muttered as he got tied up.

_****Ten Minutes Later** (Sirius' POV)**_

I got kicked out! Again! Now I'm stuck in this damn cave. And it's dark…

Back to Regulus and Hermione (Regular POV)

"I got it!" Hermione shouted to no one in particular. "James' door will lead to certain death and Lily's will take us to the castle. So Lily if you don't mind…" Lily stepped to the side, revealing a wooden door. "Thank you, you four," Hermione said managing to be polite to even Pettigrew.

"Ladies first," Regulus said. Hermione nodded and walked forward smiling at Regulus' chivalry… until she fell. Regulus soon followed and down he went.

"Damn," he uttered as he got up. He held his hand out to Hermione. "Thank you," she said as she got up and brushed herself off.

"Oh, joy! Visitors!" a sarcastic voice drawled in the dark. Regulus whipped out his wand and pulled Hermione behind him, so as to protect her.

"Lumos," he whispered and the light exterminated the dark of the cave, like some kind of pest.

"Sirius…" Hermione whispered and put her hand on Regulus' shoulder as she stepped beside him, much to his confusion.

"Merlin, Hermione?" The stranger questioned. The girl, now a woman nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Good god…" Hermione rushed forward to embrace the living, breathing, Sirius Orion Black.

After a couple of seconds, they separated. Regulus' brow was furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, hoping, she too, did not get into some kind of trouble.

"Looking for you!" she yelled, a laugh in her voice, "What are you doing here? We were told you were up in the castle!" She took a deep breath as she finished speaking to the old Marauder.

"What am I doing?" Sirius barked a laugh. "I'm trying to get out. As you and…" Sirius trailed off, as he, for the first time, noted the man standing beside Hermione. "Regulus… what the hell? How are you… how do you… Merlin!" Hermione and Regulus chuckled at his confusion, "Hermione get away from him!" Sirius shouted.

"Why?" Hermione inquired the long-lost man.

"He's a Death Eater," Sirius said in a matter-of-fact tone, causing Regulus and Hermione to roll their eyes and tut.

"Um… he's actually a 'good-guy' you could say," Hermione tried her best to explain the situation.

"I don't believe that! How's he young, or even here? It's got to be dark magic! I thought he died!" Sirius shouted, hot temper flaring again.

"I'm not a Death Eater anymore! And I only joined to save your sorry ass!" Regulus screamed at his older brother. He vehemently pulled his sleeve up to reveal his left forearm, clear of the Dark Mark. More calm he continued, "It disappeared when Hermione got here." (Switches to Regulus' POV) I took a deep breath. "And it wasn't dark magic that kept me young; it was the veil."

"Come off it!" Sirius said, throwing his arms up. He always had a temper. "You expect me to believe this?" Hermione sent him a look, I'll have to thank her later.

"Sirius," Hermione began softly, "you probably haven't noticed , but… you haven't aged either. And it has been about five years."

I smirked (Hey, I am a Black), "Thank you, Hermione."

"That still doesn't explain how he got here," Sirius stated obnoxiously. I swear my brother tries to keep me from making friends. Or getting girlfriends… scratch that last.

"You know how Hermione said that I was 'one of the good guys' now?" I asked with a sigh.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I still don't believe you." Geez! And he calls _me_ a prat? I went to snap at him but at a warning look from Hermione, I stopped. I'm going to pass on having an angry witch on my hands. "I'll explain later, for now, can we just get out of here?" I was tapping my foot impatiently.

"And how do you suppose we-"

"Enough Sirius!" Hermione was obviously almost as annoyed as I was with my brother. She turned on her heel to face me with a smile, "Regulus," she breathed, no longer yelling, "please find us a way out of here, and then we can all talk," she emphasized, causing Sirius to huff, "later." I returned the smile and faced the wall.

"Bombarda!"

_**Regular POV**_

The wall of the (now dark) cave crumbled to the floor, causing mixed reactions from the strange trio. Hermione beamed, Regulus smirked in his brother's direction, and Sirius huffed… again. "Boys," Hermione resembled a younger McGonagall at the moment, "Reg, stop smirking. Sirius, let's go. And grow up!"

"Yeah, Sirius," Regulus teased, "grow up."

"You too, Regulus," Hermione responded to the younger Black.

Sirius snickered at his brother being scolded. Hermione sighed and walked forward through the gaping hole. Regulus went to follow her and Sirius knocked him over. On purpose, I should add, dear readers. But I believe you already knew that.

**Alright, took me three days on and off to type, but it's done. And I can't feel my fingers from the cold. You know we actually got snow today? How ridiculous is that. Any ways, hope you enjoy, and I want at least five reviews, is that really too much to ask for? Also, remember that constructive criticism is welcome, and most of all… Happy Halloween! **


	8. How You Remind Me

**Four reviews… close enough. Well here's the next chapter to my crappy story that you wacky people read anyways. Shout out to any one on Deviant-Art because I know some pretty awesome people on there **cough*cough* drewsefske and CeliaEquis*cough*cough**. This one's for Nickelback. I don't own "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback, Harry Potter, or Labyrinth.**

After the trio leaves the dark, cavernous, oubliette, they notice they are being stalked by a beautiful Barn Owl. **(AN/ I think that's what he was)**

As they walked they talked about Sirius' experiences in the Veil/Labyrinth, and Hermione's mission.

"And now that we've got you, we can get out!" Hermione finished and the Black brothers could see she was both happy and proud. They too smiled with her.

Suddenly the "Stalker Owl", as Sirius called it, swooped down and morphed into Jareth.

"What…the…" Sirius and Regulus said asked as Hermione gasped, smiles falling from their faces. "You're an Animagus!" Hermione said in shock.

Jareth, too, was shocked, "A what?" he asked confused. Hermione opened her mouth for what was probably a long explanation but was silenced when Jareth continued. "Never mind," Jareth said with pride, "I am a fae."

"A what?" Sirius whispered to Hermione and his brother. Jareth's eyes narrowed, "I just came to warn you, even though you got a hold of Sirius , that doesn't mean you get to leave," he stated, eyes rolling, "you still have to get to the castle." A smirk appeared on the blonde's face.

"That can't be the truth," Regulus said, appalled.

"Well it is," Jareth said obnoxiously, reminding everyone of another blonde.

"_Well_," Hermione mocked, distraught, "the truth hurts."

"Don't!" Jareth shouted and then calmed, "tell me the truth hurts little girl," he practically hissed at Hermione, causing a shared frown among the brothers.

"And why is that?" Hermione hissed back, causing frowns to become smirks.

Jareth pulls a crystal out of the air, throws it towards the ground, and a clock appears. Jareth waves his hand in a "Star Wars" manner and the clock speeds forward two hours. They now had just over nine hours. "Cuz it hurts like hell," he whispered and disappeared along with the clock.

"If I had my wand, I'd hex him to hell and back!" Hermione shouted, enraged.

Regulus tapped her on the shoulder and held out his wand with a crooked smile. She let out a laugh and shook her head, "We gotta keep moving." And so they did.

Five minutes, six "Shut up Sirius", and four "Shut up Regulus" later, bright sunlight hit their eyes at a blinding brightness. The sun reflected off the glitter that was everywhere.

As they walked up the stairs they took in, yet another, stone courtyard. Like the other, this one too reminded all present of Hogwarts' courtyards. However, this one lacked life. That is, until and old man and his pet waddled in and sat down on a stone throne that was built to look like it was crafted out of books.

"Hello," Hermione greeted politely.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Black, and Mr. Black," welcomed the old man with twinkling eyes and half-moon spectacles…hold the phone…

"Dumbledore!" The three exclaimed at once, causing smiles to be exchanged amongst the now four-some. A throat cleared few seconds later drawing attention to the beautiful bird resting on Dumbledore's knee.

"Professor," Regulus was staring, wonderstruck at the phoenix, "You managed to bring your bird here!"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "however…"

"I have a name!" The phoenix said snappily at Regulus.

Hermione walked over to the animal and pet his head, "Hello Fawkes," Hermione cooed at the bird.

"See! The senorita's got it!" Fawkes squawked at Regulus, causing Sirius to snicker.

"Proffessor!" Hermione said suddenly, eyes lighting up (causing Sirius to smile for he'd seen that look on Lily's face before) "Do you think you could give us some advice on solving the Labyrinth? We've got to get to the center in just about nine hours.

"Well, I don't know about this 'Labyrinth' you speak of, but I can give you some advice," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"If you wouldn't mind…?" Hermione and Regulus said at the same time, being polite and respectful and they always were for their headmaster. Sirius laughed and said, "Yeah, Dumbles… could you give us a hand?"

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and turned to Hermione, "Quite often, young lady, it seems like we aren't getting anywhere, when in fact-"

"We are," Fawkes cut in.

"We. Are!" Dumbledore repeated, annoyed at his pet.

"What…" Sirius asked but was cut off by Hermione elbowing him in the side, making it Regulus' turn to snicker at his brother.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, grabbed Regulus' hand, and walked off. Sirius just stood there, amused, and said, "Peace out, Dumbles."

"Sirius," he called, blue eyes still twinkling, kind smile still on his face, "Hermione always reminded me of Regulus when he was in school. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Sirius said confused, "But-"

"Alas, she also reminded me of Severus, but they again… he and Regulus followed the same path."

"Wait, what! But, Snape…he…good?" Sirius muttered incoherently, as Dumbledore fell asleep in an upright position, breath slowing.

Sirius walked off, but not before he heard Fawkes sigh and proclaim that, "it's so stimulating being your pet," Sirius just laughed and walked off.


	9. Prince Regulus of the Bog

**Woo. Two reviews. Amazing. No I'm not being sarcastic, I just have a natural sarcastic tone to my voice. LMAO. Really though, I guess I'll post this chapter. Because I'm bored. My friends are watching the mentalist. Lol. I don't own these stories in case you haven't noticed.**

Prince Regulus of the Bog

After many, many, many corners, and turns, and doors, the setting finally changed. The trio were now in a moist, dark, yet sparkling, forest. And it was eerie as hell.

Regulus was currently explaining his dark experiences. "So in short," he summarized, "I only did it to protect you. Since you wouldn't join, Voldemort said he would kill you…"

"Unless you joined," Hermione finished, and squeezed his hand. She had grabbed it earlier, sensing his distress; Sirius could see it also for it was written all over his face. "Yeah…" he said a little distracted.

"Well why didn't you go into hiding or something?" Sirius asked, finally warming up to his brother. "I would've preferred you hiding over dead," Sirius finished softly, concerned for his little brother.

"You gotta understand my position." As they spoke, their hiking caused him to accentuate odd syllables of his words. "I'm a coward, and Voldemort scares me."

"What kind of position is that," Sirius inquired.

"It isn't one," Regulus replied with a shrug. "Hey I'm not a Gryffindor like you, bro," Sirius too shrugged.

"I'm a Gryffindor too," Hermione announced, grinning as she knuckle touched Sirius, letting go of Regulus' hand as she fell into step next to Sirius. "Oh, Regulus' face fell, unknown to the pair in front of him. "So, I suppose you hate Slytherins as well. Most Gryffindors hate 'Snakes' like me." Regulus felt, looked, and sounded defeated.

"What? No, I don't have problems with Slytherins anymore. In fact, I'm friends with most Slytherins around my class." Hermione's answer cheered up Regulus. His smile remained, even as he fell down, as the ground let go beneath him.

After about a minute, Hermione stopped walking abruptly, "Sirius… stop walking," She commanded, battle instinct kicking in.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, "Why?" He asked as Hermione turned around to find Regulus had disappeared. "Nothing looks out of the ordinary, no sign of struggle, and we would have heard if he had disapparated," Hermione stated.

After standing in silence for a few minutes, "I knew that twit would run off," Sirius muttered inaudibly. Hermione's face contorted to a scared and confused look. She reached up and grasped the locket, still around her neck. "Where are you, Reg?" She whispered.

"Merlin!" Regulus exclaimed as he stood and brushed himself off (again…) after the fall.

"Bloody hell!" The Goblin King cursed as he looked towards Regulus, "How could you confuse me with my father! We look nothing alike!" Jareth shouted, thinking of his father who managed to get himself trapped in a tree by another fae. And people think he was a sorcerer!

"Your father was Merlin!" Regulus asked in shock.


	10. Prince Regulus continued

**Hello again. I am so very sorry about the mishap with the last chapter. I had been saving my chapters to a flashdrive and a bit of , eleven didn't get added. Or saved, for that matter. Anyway, here's the rest of the chapter. Sorry again, and I don't own either movies/ books.**

"_Your father was Merlin!" Regulus exclaimed in shock._

"Yes, but that's beside the point," irritation and impatience were visible on Jareth's face. "I, have a task for you, then you can return to that girl and your brother.

Regulus rose an eyebrow, "What is it you want me to do?" A curious look was present as Jareth asked to see Regulus' wand. Regulus handed it to him, stupidly I might add. Jareth made it disappear, much to Regulus' distress. "What the hell was that for!" Regulus inquired, livid at the disappearance of his wand.

"That was to make sure that you give this," Jareth held a peach out to Regulus, "to Hermione."

Regulus instantly declined. "I'm not going to do anything to hurt her!" he said, "I don't care what you offer me." Regulus' stubborn side was shining through, what with his arms crossed in front of his chest, brows now furrowed.

"I promise it won't hurt her." Regulus looked deciding for a second, and at this look, Jareth rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. "You will give her this peach or she will never get out! You will leave and have to deal with the above-ground by yourself. No Sirius, and NO Hermione!"

At the thought of going back to the real world without any of his friends… "I'll do it," he said defeated, "but if it hurts her in any way, any at all; Sirius, Hermione, I, and anyone else we find along the way, get out as soon as we reach the castle!"

"Deal," Jareth said waving his hand, as if brushing aside a fly. Jareth pulled out a crystal and was about to toss it to Regulus, "when you catch it think about your friends and it will take you straight to them." Jareth first tossed the peach that Regulus was to give to Hermione. "And Regulus," his head shot up at being spoken to directly, "If Hermione kisses," Regulus blushed, "I'll make you a prince."

"Really?" Regulus asked, both shocked and confused.

"Yes," Jareth answered stonily, "Prince Regulus of the Bog," he finished with a smirk.

"What bog?" Regulus questioned, blush finally reducing.

Jareth chuckled evilly, "Well… if she kisses you, you'll find out." Jareth tossed Regulus the crystal which apparated him away instantly, for he was thinking about everyone's favorite know-it-all.

As Hermione and Sirius continued walking, Hermione steadily grew more worried, and even Sirius began to get worried. As much as he hated to admit it, he was concerned for his little brother. And Hermione. He honestly didn't know how the girl never got caught on her little adventures with the boys; she was almost as clumsy as Tonks lately. 'Maybe it was the forest' he thought.

But no matter how worried Hermione could get, her know-it-all side still shone through. This was proved when a bunch of tall, bright red, gangly creatures came swaggering through the forest. "Hey, Little lady," called one of the beings, as he came closer, "Why the long face?"

"We're looking for a friend," she replied politely, looking up. Her eyes lit up as she let out a gasp.

"That's always the case around here," said another with a deeper voice.

"Sirius," Hermione said, wonder on her face as she lightly hit his arm. "Do you know what these are?" He thought for a second then nodded his head, 'Firies', he thought. "They're supposed to be extinct!" She exclaimed.

The Firies exchanged looks. "No we ain't!" The one that first spoke, shouted; a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, that's another group," said one with a groggy voice, much calmer than the other.

"Yeah," finished the last, "the group called 'extinct' all died!" The group laughed and slapped their knees, causing the bottom half of one's leg to fall off. More laughter followed, then he popped it back in place. Sirius smiled and Hermione frowned, still fiddling with the locket. "We're the Wild Gang!" they shouted together.

"I believe introductions are in order," Sirius announced, an amused look on his face, "My name is Snuffles," Hermione smiled, "and this," Sirius made a wide sweeping motion at Hermione, "is the Gryffindor Princess!" Hermione giggled finally, mood lightening.

"Funny," said a deep voice from behind them, "Because Jareth just called me Prince Regulus of the Bog," Regulus stepped forward and smiled at the duo.

Sirius walked up to Regulus and looked like he was going to hit him, but only for a second. Sirius winked at Hermione, smiled at Regulus, and held out his hand. Regulus cautiously shook Sirius' hand, and then Sirius pulled him into a hug, and as quick as it started; it ended.

Sirius stepped back and Hermione rushed forward and threw her arms around Regulus, after some hesitation. "How would you become a Prince, anyways?" Sirius questioned as Regulus stumbled, but managed to keep him and Hermione upright. She kissed his cheek, which caused Regulus to smile.

They felt the ground crack and Regulus just said, "Like that…" After a great fall, they landed in grass, just a few meters away from the nastiest smelling bog in all of the above and under ground.


	11. Damn me too

**I hope you enjoyed last chapter. Happy Christmas, Hanukah, and Kwanzaa to all. Sadly, I did not get the rights to any franchise (yes that includes Labyrinth and Harry Potter) for Christmas. Santa did not get that letter.**

_They felt the ground crack and Regulus just said, "Like that…" As they fell down and landed in grass, just meters away from the stinkiest bog n all of the above and under ground._

As Hermione stood up and brushed herself off, for the third time that day, she made the mistake of inhaling… through her nose.

She was disgusted, "That is the most horrid smell," Hermione covered her nose with her robe. Regulus followed suit and finished her sentence, "in the world?"

"It's not that bad…" Sirius trailed. The two youngest threw him a questioning look. "You're kidding," they chorused in disbelief. Sirius shrugged, "I shared a dorm with James, Remus, and Peter for seven years." He stated with finality. Their mouths formed 'o' shapes in understanding.

"On another note," Hermione started to walk forward, still disgusted with the stench, "we should try to find a way out of here."

"Good idea," Sirius said and took the lead.

As they walked on, Hermione and Regulus fell into step with each other. Hermione's stomach growled loudly and Regulus chuckled. Hermione gave him a weak smile and spoke softly, "In my defense, I've been here for almost six hours, had an early breakfast, and did not expect to have my wand taken away from me!" As she kept talking, she steadily got louder, breath un-evening due to the hiking in the dark yet beautiful forest. Regulus held up his hands in the universal motion for 'mean-no-harm'

"How 'bout a peach?" Regulus held out the pale orange fruit for Hermione with a winning smile. She returned with her own charming grin and pocketed the peach. "Thank you. I'll eat it later though, the smell is turning my stomach." Hermione flashed one last smile and fell into step with Sirius and began talking to him.

Little did she notice Regulus' wand appeared on a rock nearby. He looked at it, a forlorn expression on his face. "Damn you Jareth," he muttered as he picked up the elegent vine-wood wand, "And damn me too." He slipped the wand into his black robe pocket.

**Again, I'm very sorry about the mess up with the chapters. I can't believe it didn't save. Also, sorry about how short this chapter was. The next one will be pretty short too. I just didn't think they went well together.**


	12. The Sarah Approach

**Yes, I'm back. I bet you're all just ****thrilled****. Seriously though, I am trying to finish this up And I still feel really bad about the chapter mix ups. So I figured I should put in a chapter having the characters thoughts. Or atleast the ones that are remotely important. Again, this will be a short chapter then I'll be back to normal. If I can get out of writers block to write the last two or three chapters. There's only about four or five chapters left. Updates should be more frequent if my school work lets up. I'm in eighth grade so we're at the point where they load us with work to prepare us for the high school. Well, enough about me (and how I don't own Harry Potter or Labyrinth), on to the story.**

_So dear reader, at this point you are probably wondering what is going through our (almost-evil) Goblin-King's mind. And other's for that matter. Well… so am I._

_**(Jareth's POV)**_

Hermione Granger. The name rolled off my tongue. Theoretically speaking, of course. Hermione, Queen of the Goblins'. Yes, I quite like that. I knew this was a good idea.

Not long after she entered the Labyrinth I knew three things… One, she was here to rescue Sirius. Two, she was very intelligent. And three, she would want Regulus' assistance.

I'm glad I took her and. With it I fear she would solve this Labyrinth, no problem.

As she continued, with Regulus at her side, I realized three more things. One, she was more intelligent that I thought. Two, I wanted her to be my queen. Three, this would be hard considering she took Regulus on her journey. I've seen the way he looks at her… and I don't care for how she looks back.

Tha's why I'm starting the Sarah Approach again. Step one, have girl in Labyrinth. Step two, give her help. Make her feel like she has an advantage so she becomes over confident. Step three; give an obstacle, preferably the oubliette. Step four; have help give her the dream inducing peach. Step five; see where it goes from there…*

_He sure makes a lot of lists. Who's next then?_

_**(Hermione's POV)**_

I can't believe this crazy idea is working. Scratch that; I can't believe Kingsley agreed to this crazy idea. And to think… I though him and Remus were the sane ones!

And Sirius and Regulus! This is unreal. We've all missed Sirius so much. Hell, I think even Mrs. Black missed yelling at him. And Regulus? I just hope everyone accepts his return. Even his brother is having a hard time accepting Regulus' actual role in the war. What about the rest of the Wizarding Community? Especially those who remember him. This will be tough…

Look at me, getting all worked up about getting back home. I should be worrying about getting out of here, but wandering this maze with Sirius and Regulus… I can't help but relax…*

_**(Sirius' POV)**_

She's crazy… Hermione, I mean. Really, what was she thinking? Risking her life to rescue mine? It's not really worth it, don't you think? She's got her whole life before her, and me… I've lived mine. Not that I don't want to go back, but I wish she hadn't done it in the first place. What if we don't get out in time? Then what? I don't know the conditions made, but I doubt Jareth would let her go without a fight. I know I wouldn't… and from the looks of it, neither would my brother.

Seeing Hermione here was a shock enough, but here with my brother? That was more than I could handle. And the fact that he was willing to protect her… like nothing? He's never been like that, not with anyone. Except maybe Voldemort. Then again, Hermione said he was on our side, but I want to hear the story first. Then maybe I'll forgive him…*

_Let's go to the above ground for a second. How does that sound?_

_**(Oliver's POV)**_

I wonder how Hermione's (insert bludger duck here) doing. (Catches Quaffle) It's already been a while. GO HARRY! We win… we win… we win! Anyway, I hope she's alright. I think I'll go take a shower, grab a book (I did date Granger, after all), and go wait by the veil…*

_I feel like we're forgetting someone, don't you?_

_**(Regulus' POV)**_

I just love how Sirius sees me after twenty odd years, and he's still being a prick. Honestly, what's his deal? He seemed thrilled to see Hermione, but not his brother? He looks at her like she's a goddess (not that she isn't), and listens to her, and does what she says. He hasn't respected a woman since Evans, or rather, Mrs. Potter.

Speaking of Hermione… damn. I think I fancy her, but… I've only known her a couple of hours. I don't understand it. Severus always said love made people do crazy things. Did I just say love?*

**Yay! I typed this while watching the Order of the Pheonix. Less than three hours. New record. Will post again soon. Please review!**


	13. What'd You Do Reg?

**Let me get this out there, my teachers suck. Eighth grade has been a non-stop tirade of sickness and projects and school productions. Good golly. So that's mostly why I haven't posted since march. Anyways I'm a jerk. So back to the story. The title name is a play on Ghostbusters (which I don't own) and the characters are from Harry Potter (which I also don't own) and the rest is from Labyrinth (again I don't own) or my imagination (I own that one, though!)**

"Thank Merlin," Regulus said as they _finally _reached a bridge leading them out of the wretched Bog. The light brown bridge appeared as if it could collapse at any given moment, ridden with vines that sparkled in the sunlight, despite their dullness. As Hermione, Regulus, and Sirius approached the ancient wooden bridge, they noticed a figure. It appeared to be a seventeen year old boy with sandy hair and grey eyes.

"Cedric?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione Granger," he drawled once he recognized the girl. "What are you doing here?" They inquired at the same time. Hermione laughed lightly as Cedric chuckled.

"I'm here to rescue Sirius' sorry ass," she replied as she pointed over her shoulder with a slight smirk. Regulus snickered while Sirius protested with a, "Hey, my ass is not sorry, thank you very much! It is perfectly fine." The younger members laughed at his bad joke. Once the laughter ceased Hermione asked Cedric what he was doing in the Labyrinth.

Cedric smile dimmed, "Well you know what happened in the graveyard that night?" Hermione nodded, thinking Cedric's still body, his father in agony on the loss of his only child, and Harry's screams of 'He's back!'. Cedric flashed Hermione a smile that won many girls over, causing the Black Brothers to roll their eyes. "I figured Harry would've told you," he continued, "Anyway, when that man 'killed' me." He made air quotes around the work 'killed', still smiling. "Well he didn't mean it, he only did it to quiet Voldemort," Regulus cringed at the name of that monster, causing Hermione to grab his hand. "We were in the graveyard, next thing I knew, I woke up here."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, allowing the information to sink in. "How come you're here, then? My brother stayed in the castle and I stayed at the entrance," Regulus asked.

"When I got here Jareth asked me to take over as the guard of the bridge. The last guard was defeated so now he lives in the castle. I figured it would be fun, but no one comes around here often. It gets rather boring," Cedric replied.

"Amazing…" Hermione said. She was staring into space, apparently thinking about something, when suddenly her eyes focused and she snapped her fingers, "Hey, Cedric."

"Yes," he replied amused, for he had seen that look on her face before.

"If we get out of here, how would you like to come home with us?" She smiled, as did Regulus and Sirius.

"I'd love too!" he replied excitedly, "but there's one complication…"

"Oh?" Hermione uttered, and then shook her head, "what's that?"

Cedric made an odd face, "I can't let you cross this bridge."

"Why not?" Regulus and Sirius yelled, taking a step forward, making Hermione stumble a bit because she was still holding on to Regulus' hand.

Cedric put his hands up in a defensive manner, "One of you has to duel me first, and if you win, I can allow you to cross. And once I'm defeated, I can leave because Jareth will need to replace me," The three before him whispered, "oh".

Hermione released Regulus' hand and stepped forward, light smirk on her face. "I'll duel you. Do you have a wand?" Once Hermione spoke her question her wand materialized with a note next to her foot. The note read;

"The wand will disappear once you're done. Good Luck. –Jareth the Goblin King"

Hermione picked it up and sauntered towards the extremely small clearing near the bridge. She paused and turned to look at the three boys. She flicked her head as if to say, "C'mon." Cedric went to walk between the Black boys when they each put a hand on his shoulders and said, "I'd be scared, if I were you."

He glanced at them in turn, "I am," Cedric said with a grimace.

***Five Minutes Later***

"I'd say I can't believe she beat me," Cedric commented, still panting, "But I can." The four smiled.

"Well, Hermione, you certainly got better at dueling," Sirius praised.

"And I can say that some of the best Death Eaters aren't half as good as you," Regulus complimented, and Sirius frowned at the mention of Death Eaters.

Hermione beamed, "Thanks, you guys. And Regulus…" his head snapped towards her, "I know. I've defeated at least half of them." The boys all adopted a shocked expression at her last statement. "What?" Hermione was blushing, "Being a leader of the Light in a war tends to do that to people."

"So…" Sirius said after a moment of silence, "Can we go now?" Hermione smiled at the Marauder and nodded and they began to walk again, Cedric joining them now.

Twenty minutes later, the gang smelled fresh air. They reached a cliff side that showed the castle not far away. As the quartet came to a stop, they admired the castle. Like most things here, it looked like Hogwarts, except smaller. There appeared to be a gate of sorts to get through before you reach the castle. Hermione and Regulus' fingers entwined as they looked in the distance. They heard Sirius and Cedric talk as they walked off. "Come on," Regulus muttered with a smile to Hermione as he let go of her hand to keep walking.

Now that they were away from that horrible smell, Hermione realized how hungry she was. They only had about three hours left, but if there was one thing the war taught her, it was to always take advantage of a moment's peace. She pulled the peach out of her pocket and took a bite. Sirius, Cedric, and Regulus walked back to the cliff just in time to see Hermione collapse to the ground.

Regulus rushed over to where she lay and grabbed her hand. He brushed a stand of hair out of her face. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him," Regulus whispered as a tear fell down his face.

Sirius was furious. His little brother had done it again, "What'd you do Reg?"

**I thought of the last line when I was watching Ghostbusters and they say "What'd you do Ray?" SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Please review though. Last chapter didn't get any reviews. None. It was rather depressing.**


	14. As the World Falls Down

**Well I'm back. Again. I am truly sorry for all the crap I've put you guys through, but depression has seriously kicked my ass for over a year now. I lost all inspiration for writing, reading, music, and all that fun stuff. Then as soon as I got back in it, I got like wave 2, because my friends decided, hey we're in high school now so let's add in a bunch of drama. This chapter has taken me months to write, and it's so little. I hope you guys enjoy. I do not own Harry Potter nor Labyrinth.**

Hermione lay collapsed on the ground, the peach, missing a chunk, is found less than a foot away from her. Also less than a foot away from her is Regulus, holding her hand, looking like a puppy caught chewing a favored pair of slippers "You didn't know, Regulus…" Cedric tried to comfort the younger brother.

"He knew perfectly well not to give her the damned peach," Sirius shouted, storming over to his brother. Cedric put his hand on Sirius' chest to stop his advances.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Regulus muttered. He picked up her hand, "Please forgive me," he kissed her knuckles and stood up.

"You're lucky Hermione is a forgiving person. However," Sirius stopped short shooting a glare, "if you hurt her in any way through this, I'll never forgive you." Sirius was clearly angered with his brother's actions. She risked her life to come here and get them out of this hell-hole, and how does Regulus repay her; Gives her a drugged peach.

"It doesn't matter," Regulus said, beginning to get depressed, "she'll never forgive me, anyway." Regulus stood up and began to walk away, Cedric watching sadly as the brother's parted ways again. With one last sad glance at Hermione, Regulus walked off. Cedric went to stop him, but Regulus called back, as if knowing, "And don't try to get me to come back, it's not worth it!" Sirius' jaw set in anger, but if you looked hard enough, you could see how upset he was at himself over losing his brother once again.

Cedric walked over to Hermione and positioned her so she was propped up against a nearby tree. He then sat next to her with a sad smile and watched Sirius pace back and forth. After several minutes of angry pacing Sirius stopped short; looking like a deer in the head lights. "You know something?" Sirius looked at Cedric. "Regulus has done nothing but protect Hermione, from the second I saw him." Cedric nodded, a calculating look on both of their faces. Sirius motioned with his hands as he continued, "So…"

"So, why would he do anything to harm her now?" Cedric finished for Sirius, both smiling and nodding.

Sirius' smile disappeared as abruptly as it formed, and he now frowned. Sirius held his chin and stared into the distance, "I think that Jareth guy has something to do with this." Cedric nodded in agreement. Sirius shook his head and walked over to Hermione, knelt down, and kissed her forehead after brushing aside a loose curl, "You better wake up, kid."

(Hermione's P.O.V.)

This is most likely the strangest thing I've ever experienced. I couldn't describe it if I tried. It doesn't feel particularly happy, nor depressed, just…content. Like I could stay like this forever.

Is that music…? It sounds like a music box… As strange as it sounds, I can see Jareth sitting in one of the windows of his castle, beyond the Goblin City. He's twirling those damned crystals between his fingers. It looks as if they're floating. I could now feel myself fighting to stay awake. I closed my eyes to blink, and after what felt like a second, I opened them to find myself in a completely new place.

For a brief second I thought I was back in the night of the Yule Ball, but as I looked deeper it was different. Far more mature. I looked down to note my jeweled and beaded fluffy white gown, much how I pictured Cinderella's when I was younger. Elegant, like the mask that appeared on my face, cool against my skin, unlike the layers of fabric that made up my dress. The dress and mask were intricate, as was the style my hair was done in. Others surrounding me, all adults and most beautiful, were dressed similarly. The others in the room were either completely lost in their dance partner, or some similar to myself, were just lost in the room. For the first time in years, I felt relaxed. There was laughter, and dancing, and drifting music surrounding me, all making me want to stay as long as possible.

Suddenly I felt a hand take mine and another take my waist, I looked up to different colored eyes. The hair framing the face made me aware that I was with Jareth, the king of goblins. His eyes were truly striking, one a bright blue and the other a pale green. I'd never been close enough to notice the difference, and as we dance, I was glad to have the chance. "Hermione," his voice was a caress, gentle, yet loud enough to be noticed. It was a welcome change from the typical tone of impatience and annoyance. "Are you enjoying our ball?"

"Yes," I replied with a soft kindness, "It's like something from a dream." A very wonderful dream, I added silently. It was missing something, though….or someone

"I am glad to hear," Jareth stated pleasantly. "If you were to stay here with me you could be equally happy for the rest of time," Jareth's eyes sparkled as he offered me this. A smile even graced his face, revealing teeth as white as his hair, which stood out wonderfully against his deep blue robes. "I'll give you some time to consider. I have to go check on the kingdom real quick."

As Jareth walked off, the song ended and another man appeared in front of me. A stark contrast from the bright and glittering dress surrounding us, the man wore dark robes with deep reds that came forth as the silky fabric moved with our steps. Standing against the blackness was a gold locket, slightly larger than a coin, beautifully crafted with emeralds and diamonds embedded. A simple mask of a similar design covered majority of his slim yet strong face, his brown eyes peering down at me as he held a bare hand out to offer a dance. I slipped my hand into his as we began swaying to enchanting music.

As he pulled me closer, the man lowered his head to speak and I felt the dark waves of his hair brush my face. "Mya," the voice, which I discovered to be Regulus', whispered frantically, "You have to wake up, love. I'm so sorry for this, I'm so sorry. Wake up, we need you… I need you…" I'd rather be with Regulus for a minute than a lifetime with Jareth.


	15. The Chaos Continues

**Well, I'm aware it's been a very long time since my last update. I've been rather lost in the writing realm lately and I was able to write a chunk for this story so here's the next chapter, even though it's short. I don't own Harry Potter nor Labyrinth. Also, please review and let me know what you think.**

"Regulus!" I shouted as I woke. Cedric gasped and helped me sit up, and I heard Sirius stir from his spot.

"Hermione?" Sirius questioned my shout and came over to where I was. I looked around frantically for Regulus, for I was convinced he pulled me out of that dream, or whatever it was.

"Yes, I'm back. Where's Regulus? Why isn't he here?" I rapidly asked the boys questions, finally shaking off the remainders of that Jareth induced hallucination. Sirius held out a hand to help me stand and I brushed myself off. Thankfully I was back to my robes, instead of the ridiculous gown I was wearing previously.

Cedric spoke up this time, his gentle voice comforting me in the midst of the chaos, "Regulus left, after a billion apologies. He thought you wouldn't want to see him again." I saw Sirius shake his head at the same time I did.

I stood realizing again how short I was, due to the tall men I was surrounded by. Cedric put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me further. It didn't really do much, though, because of the person missing from our ranks. "Hermione?" A voice called hopefully from the distance. The voice sounded very similar to Regulus' but I truly couldn't believe it was him. My head snapped to look at Sirius, eyes wide. I opened my mouth to ask if the voice sounded like Regulus' to Sirius, but I was cut off by Sirius shouting his brother's name. I shook my head at Sirius and sighed before taking off into the surrounding woods in the direction of the voice.

"Reg, it's me, are you there? I need to see you please," I desperately shouted to the empty clearing I had just reached. After running through a forest for five minutes I had ended up in yet _another_ courtyard-like area, with an extremely large wooden door leading to what I hoped was the Goblin City. Now, not only was I at a loss of where to go next, but I had also managed to lose Sirius, Cedric, and Regulus. "Damn it, Regulus Black, where are you?" I muttered under my breath.

"I doubt you want to see _me_," a voice murmured deeply beside my ear, "but I seem to have found you again."


End file.
